Beverly Goodman
.]] Beverly Goodman (née Gobbleblobber) is the tetartagonist in Mr Pickles and a member of the Goodman Family. She is the older daughter of Henry Gobbleblobber, the stereotypical stay-at-home wife of Stanley Goodman, the mother of Tommy Goodman and a friend of Linda, who often tries to sell her various products. Beverly is voiced by Brooke Shields. Appearance Beverly is a tall and beautiful light-skinned woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that has a pink ribbon on the back of her head, black colored eyes, big pink earrings and a white pearl necklace around her neck. Her attire is a light blue blouse-like dress with a white collar and rolled up sleeves, a beige colored apron over it, a firm ass, enormous bonkers and an hourglass figure. Personality Beverly is a very kind and nice woman who is usually the voice of reason to the problems in the Goodman household. Despite her optimistic personality, she is very naive as she doesn't know what being a vegan means, constantly mispronouncing the word "vegan" and even brought meat to a vegan meeting. Despite this, she loves meat, this is further evident that she has been pathetically shown on how people kill animals and how their meat from them is processed, as this does not effect her one bit after what she saw. As stated above, she is completely oblivious of Mr. Pickles' sexual advances towards her as she believes that all of his groping and pubic display of affection to her is nothing more but playful dog actions, but she dismisses it. This naivety towards sex extends to her relationship to Stanley Goodman (Beverly's husband) where Beverly convinces Stanley to be there for his son during the talent show by gesturing her hand putting something in her mouth. Stanley assumes she's referring to oral sex, but it turns out she meant she would make him a three cheese lasagna. Because the other members of the Goodman family are unable to cook for themselves, Beverly is usually working hard in the kitchen as it has been shown multiple times that Beverly feels limited by her life as a homemaker. This is because Agnes Gobbleblobber (Beverly's mother) discouraged her ambitions of being a professional photographer, fencer, doctor or clown, which caused her to have a psychotic breakdown in the season two finale. Following her breakdown during the season 2 finale, Beverly has taken a more proactive role in the show and begins letting loose. She starts taking up hobbies like jogging, skateboarding and novel writing. She also tries to rescue her husband from slavers (though only made things worse) and saves a group of bullies she adopted from a biker gang using a motorcycle made out of household items. Beverly are fate as a tearful now precisely about Mr. Pickles is dead now sacrifice is pain. Beverly who likes * Singing * Her family Beverly who dislikes * Being annoyed by her son * Mr. Pickles' death Skills Expert Baker: Beverly is an expert pie baker as she has multiple pictures of herself winning 1st place in every pie contest she entered in the Pilot, but it is possible that she only won those contests because of the judge's favoritism of her large breasts and erected nipples. Singing: It's shown during season 1's Father's Day Pie that Beverly has a good singing voice, as she and Henry sing together while playing piano. Horseback/Motorcycle riding: '''Both of these skills are demonstrated in expert-level ability throughout the course of season 3. In Telemarketers Are The Devil, she is easily able to, on horseback, leap over two bandits and ride to the plantation where Stanley and his colleagues are held captive. In Bullies, Beverly outmaneuvers a gang of seasoned bikers-- which involves bursting through a movie theater screen, riding along the ceiling of a tunnel, and landing a massive drop off of a cliffside. '''Building: Beverly fashions the motorcycle she rode in Bullies out of various household items, including a rolling pin, hose, and wire basket. Relationship with Mr. Pickles Due to Mr. Pickles' libido and his infatuation to Beverly, he has done acts that she constantly dismisses due to him being a dog and she believes that his actions is common dog mannerisms. The things Mr. Pickles has done to Beverly is: *Looking up Beverly's dress to see her panties while licking himself *Hiked up the back of her dress to put his head in between her butt (while she is still wearing panties) to sniff it (Inside and outside of dress) *Playfully humps her from behind *Puts his head in between her large breasts (outside of the shirt) *Gropes her breasts at every chance he gets In spite of these advances, Mr. Pickles seems to care deeply for Beverly on an emotional level, refusing an opportunity to have sex with her without her consent in season 2 episode 8, Vegans. Beverly's affection for Mr. Pickles also runs deep, which is particularly evident in her despair at his death in season 4 premiere, The Tree of Flesh. This could in part be due to Mr. Pickles being the only consistent source of kindness toward her in her family and in Old Town at large. Trivia *The name Beverly '''means "dweller near the beaver stream" or "beaver stream or meadow" in English. *In Father's Day Pie, a picture shows that Beverly already has large breasts ever since she was a child. *Beverly Goodman's maiden name is Gobbleblobber'''. *Beverly is often the voice of reason for the family, even when nobody listens to her. *Mr. Pickles takes every opportunity to grope, fondle or dry hump Beverly, but she dismisses it. *Beverly Goodman wanted to be a ventriloquist when she was 16 years old, as was revealed in season 3's premiere, Brain Download. *Beverly Goodman is 33 years old. Category:Goodman family Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Adults